Prank Gone Horribly Good
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Carlos and Logan are sick of James and Kendall keeping them up with loud sex, so they pull a horrible prank with a great out come. Mpreg! Cargan fic mentioning of Kames and evil Camille and Jo.
1. Chapter 1

Carlos's POV_  
_

I am woken from my very pleasant sleep by a sound I am far too familiar with. The sound of two of my best friend fucking like rabbits in the room next to mine.

'OH GOD!' Kendall yells.

I groan as I sit up, knowing it was pointless trying to go back to sleep. Whenever the blond boy got that loud, it meant an all-niter was to be expected.

'Hey, they wake you up too?'

I look over and see Logan, my other QUIET best friend, sitting up in his bed with a science book in his hand. He was a light sleeper, unlike me, who actually slept through several small earthquakes.

'Yes. Why wont Gustavo pay to sound proof our rooms?' I whine as I stand up and walk over to the smart boy's bed, and sit next to him.

'Because he thinks we just want to play games and be loud without getting kicked out of the hotel.'Logan explained as he put down the book.

'YEAH KENNY! RIDE ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!'

'JAMES RIGHT THERE! OH GOD! OOOOH! OOOOOOOH! OOOH MY GOD!' we hear Kendall yell, signalling an orgasm has just hit him.

'Those two never shut up.' I say.

'Its worse now that Mama Knight and Katie moved back home.'

The two ladies decided it was inappropriate for a young girl and not old women to live with hormonal teenage boys. Especially when two certain boys kept them up all night with their activities.

'Hey Logan? Wanna mess with em?' I ask a good prank hits me.

'What?' Logan asks.

I smirk as I let out a long, loud and needy moan.

'OOOOOOOOH LOGAN!' I moan.

Logan smiles as he catches on to the game I'm playing.

'FUCK CARLOS, YOU'RE SO TIGHT!' Logan moans before beginning to bounce in the bed. Making the bed rock and hit the adjacent wall and causing the mattress springs to creak loudly.

I laugh quietly as I start to bounce too. We moan and swear, and groan, and bounce for a good thirty minutes before Logan thinks we've killed their boners boners with our awkward noises.

We were all cool with James and Kendall dating and there sex life didn't disgust us, unless we were trying to sleep. Me and Logan are straight. He finally officially ended his on and off relationship with our friend Camille, after she got a acting job in a show called Zoey 101. I am still single, and hating my weird ability to reflect hot girls.

I get up and head for my own bed, bouncing at two in the morning will tire a guy.

The next morning I look over, and like all mornings, Logan is not there. He and James like to jog in the morning. James did it because he doesn't want to get flabby when he's older. Logan does it to exercise and to fully wake up.

Kendall and I aren't so determined. I am a lift wights kinda guy, Kendall does hockey drills every other day at noon. That in itself was a full body work out, that's why he seems to be muscle-less.

I sat on the couch with a bowl of sugar flakes. It was a Saturday, and Roque Record was close, which is partially my fault. I was washing my hands in the restroom when Logan ran in and said that we had to stall Griffin long enough for Kendall and James to get decent after they did 'it' in a closet. I left the water running, totally flooded.

Kendall walked, well limped, in and set down next to me.

'So, among all the noise James and I made we heard some noise too. So...you and Logan, I did NOT see that coming.' Kendall said nudging me.

I hadn't thought about it last night, but if someone hears two people fucking, you assume they are together.

'Oh no. Me and Logan aren't-' I never get to finish because just then Logan and James come in, sweaty and satisfied. For the first time I don't look at how gross they both look, but at how Logan's shirt rode up when he stretched.

'Oh Carlos will you please tell James I didn't bang you, and that we were just trying to get him and Blondie to be quiet.' Logan said when his eyes landed on me, and eying Kendall when he said Blondie.

'Yeah, we didn't even touch each other.' I said standing up moving to stand by Logan while James sat down next to Kendall.

'So the moan?' James asked.

'Fake.' Logan said.

'Prove it.' the taller brunette challenged while sitting back.

'Oooooh God, Carlos you're so tight.' Logan moaned, tilting his head back to get the moan just right, giving me a full view of his flawless neck. I wonder how it would look covered in hickeys.

'Bed rocking?' Kendall challenged.

'We bounced on the bed to make it hit the wall.' I say before Logan can.

'So you two just bounced in a bed moaning like whores for thirty minutes? That is the worse cover up, come on Logan you may be the worst liar of the group, but you're better than this.' James said, clearly unconvinced.

'But I'm not lying, we all know when I lie I either stutter or fake a cough.' Logan said in his know it all voice. I like that voice, especially when we are in one of our many messes and need a way out.

'He's right.' Kendall says.

'Ok fine, but just to be sure, tell us you don't like Carlos.' James challenged.

Logan's face paled and he looked everywhere but at me or James. This peaks my interest.

'I-I don't l-like Carlos. Bye!' Logan stuttered before bolting out of the apartment and dashing down the hallway.

'HA! I knew it! Logan get back here and tell Carlos you love him!' James yelled before he and Kendall chased after him.

Leaving me shocked, confused and alone. I mindlessly fall onto the couch. Logan likes me, he likes likes me. But I'm not gay, and neither is he, at least I thought he wasn't. I never even thought about being with a guy, but when Kendall brought it up I wasn't completely against it. Maybe I like him too.

Deciding that I needed to get some air, maybe a corn dog and some fruit smackers too. I got up and headed to the elevator, once I was in the lobby I was careful not to bump into any of my best friends. Mainly Logan.

I was at the pool with a baggy of fruit smackers and a corn dog in hand, trying to understand my feeling for Logan. When James and Kendall carried out chair, that Logan was tied to, and sat it in front of me.

'Why is this so important to you two anyway?! And where the hell did you learn to a knot like this?!'Logan groaned as he wiggled in the chair.

'Double dates.' the two say at the same time, like it was obvious.

'Now, get on with it.' James said.

'You can tie me up but you cant make me talk.' Logan said stubbornly, still not looking at me.

'True, but we can destroy every book you own while you're tied up.' Kendall threatened. Logan loves his books, all of them, he treats books like I treat my helmet. To save my helmet I'd do anything, Logan would do the same for his books.

'Fine.' Logan caved.

Logan looked at me for the first time since he got back from his jog. His eyes were amazingly brown, kinda like chocolate, how did I not notice how hot this guy is earlier? I guess I am a bit oblivious.

'Carlos, I have a crush on you. I have since ninth grade, but you were so damn girl crazy I never said anything.' Logan confessed with a even and calm voice, looking into my eyes.

'Ok, that's done, we'll let you and Carlos figure this out.' James said before he left and Kendall followed.

'Carlos, I'm sorry I brought it up, this must be awkward for you.' the smart boy apologized.

'Said the guy tied to the chair.' I say before getting up and trying to untie him.

'Where did they learn to knot like this?' I ask while fumbling with the impossible knot.

'I know right?' Logan agreed.

I finally untie him and he stands up, and looking at me. I wanna kiss him, as random as it is, I'm curious about how it would feel. Kissing a guy, kissing my best friend.

'I cant lie to you Logan, I don't really know how I feel about you. I just know that I am curious about you, I want to know even more about you. How you act on a date, what turns you on or off. What you taste like.'

Before he can talk I grab his face and kiss with all I had. He taste like cinnamon and sugar, his tongue was still in shock before he began to kiss back. I t was the best feeling ever! Blonde Jennifer didn't come close to how good Logan was. The way he took control of my mouth.

_Magical._


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's POV

It had been three weeks since my forced, but appreciated confession of love. Me and Carlos are still in what James calls the gay puppy stage of romance. Whatever the hell that means.

Carlos and I were in our room, cuddling, one of our favorite activities. We had a lot of time on our hands now that we were done with the album. James and Kendall are spending their time in the cabana James had secretly bought with some left over cash from his elbow modeling job. Since he had bought it Bitters couldn't complain about the love noises they always made, but the pool was just about always empty now.

'Los?' I asked.

'Yes?' he responded.

'I wanted to ask you something.' I said, shy about what I was about to bring up.

'You can ask me anything Logie.' Carlos said from behind me. I turned around so that I was facing him completely.

'Do you miss it? You know, how things were when we were just friends.' I ask while drawing invisible circles on his built chest with my forefinger.

'I dont get what you're asking.' Carlos admits.

'You know, the girl chasing and...the...intercourse?' I was happy we had the lights off, if not Carlos would see my blushed face.

'Wow, even in total darkness I can see your tomato red face.' Carlos grinned while pinching my face.

'Shut up. So do you miss it?' I asked, trying to stay on task and not embarrass my self further.

'Girl chasing always kinda sucked to be honest. The competing with other dudes, stuck up hot girls with high standards, average girls with such low standards they seem like sluts. As for the sex part I dont really know. I only did it one time, and she made cry.' Carlos sighed at the end.

'Its OK.' offer while rubbing his cheek lovingly.

Carlos and the Blonde Jennifer had sex the night he helped get her out of that holding cell that time she got caught by security. Carlos seemed like a leprechaun with a truck of clovers and rainbows. It killed me knowing someone had him before me.

'I just hate that I wasted my first time. It wasn't even good!' he whined.

'What do you mean?' I asked. He told us he did 'it', but no details.

'Well, don't tell Kendall or James, but Jennifer was quite rough with me.' he said sadly.

'Explain.' I requested not really understanding him.

'She made it quite obvious I was not her first, and she was literally judging the whole time! I thought Latin guys were bigger, skip the foreplay, thrust harder. Eventually she was on top of me and bouncing so hard it hurt my balls and I cried. She slapped me and called me a whiny bitch, after I finally came, she threw me out. I heard her turn on a vibrator!' Carlos was in full tears now.

'Its OK.' I said reassuringly, trying to get him to calm down.

'I-I just wish it was you.' Carlos said before wiping his eyes. He was done crying and obviously tired.

'Wanna take a nap?' I offer.

'Yea, dont tell anyone I cried during sex.' Carlos added before closing his eyes.

I laugh at how even after crying, Carlos will try to be manly. And if that little hottie was anything, it was manly, at least in my eyes he was. Maybe it how he works out in a gym, or the fact that he is a boxer, the fact that he's stupidly fearless is what drew me to Carlos Garcia.

I didn't sleep at all that night, due to the fact that there was a war going on in my head. A debate over giving Carlos my virginity or not. I have had many, many, many sexual fantasies about Carlos bending me over unthinkable things, but should I actually do it?

I want to wait until I'm sure about everything. I'm very much so positive that I am in love with Carlos, but does he really love me back. He told me at the beginning that he was just curious. What if I do give it to him and he loses interest once he has an answer.

What if this is all just joke to him? Away to past time while in between girlfriends? Its not impossible, we got together a week after he had broke up with the blonde Jennifer. Was I a rebound?

I shake my head, in attempt to force away these thoughts. I look at Carlos, and I wonder what he really thinks of me.

The next morning seemed as normal as any other, we did our morning routines, and went to the pool. But I was still thinking of all the 'what ifs' from last night. I was trying to act as normal as I could, I didn't want anyone to know how insecure I really am. As hard as I tried I couldn't kiss Carlos while I was doubting his feelings, it was a struggle to look at him and not be hurt.

I sat in my lounge chair, reading a book on Mars. I can hear James and Kendall having a splash fight in the pool, I look over and my stomach turns and twist in pain at what I see.

Carlos and blonde Jennifer, kissing.

I drop my book, which was bigger than a text book, making that loud banging noise that no one likes to hear. The sound causing the whole crowd to fall into silence, well almost everyone.

'Mmm!' I hear Carlos moan into the kiss, the sound I once loved was now torturing me.

I pick up James' and Kendall's pink and blue smoothies, and approach the two still kissing teenagers. I walked slowly, letting the angry fire in me burn for a while longer, just so I will remember this feeling.

This calm rage.

I was in front of them now, but they were too busy to notice me. That is before I emptied the smoothies on top of there heads. My eyes focused on them, wishing that these smoothies could be lava. Burning their outsides the way they burned my insides.

The girl broke the kiss and screamed in terror when the beverage hit her hair. Carlos gasped and covered his eyes as it rolls down his forehead near his eyes, and I just kept pouring.

Once the cups were empty, and the two were covered in pink and blue, I threw the cups at them and stormed off. I hear Kendall and James getting out of the pool and calling out for me stop, but I just kept walking.

I feel people looking at me as I walk through the lobby, not giving half a fuck about what they thought of me. Because it didn't matter now.

I decided to take the stairs to room 2J, in hopes that the exercise would relieve some of my anger, but it doesn't help at all.

When I finally do get the apartment I am thankful that I beat the others here. I run into mine and Carlos' bedroom and lock the door. I go to the closet quickly and pull out my duffel bag, I begin to fill it with some clothes and shoes along with my bathroom essentials.

I jerk my head when I hear the front door of the apartment slam open. I wasn't fast enough.

I pull the bag over my shoulder and take a deep breath before coming out of the room. I see James and Kendall pacing in worry and I look to the left and see Carlos covered in strawberry banana smoothie, and fuming.

Carlos turns and sees me, his eyes fully red.

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?' he yelled in my face.

Before I knew what I was doing I dropped my bag and I punched Carlos square in the face, the strength I didn't know I had caused him to hit the floor.

'YOU CHEATED ON ME!' I screamed.

'I WAS RIGHT THERE AND YOU FUCKING KISSED HER! HOW THE FUCK AM I THE ASSHOLE IN THIS!?' I yell.

Carlos shut up then looked away from me as he stood up.

'The sad part is, that when it happened I wasn't even shocked. I wasn't anything to you but a warm body to cuddle with at night. But hey, love is over rated anyway isn't. The one good thing that came out of this is that I realized how dumb love is. Good thing I didn't give you my virginity, that would have stung, maybe I'll throw it away with some guy.' the words came out of my mouth like water from a busted dam.

'Logan I-' Carlos began.

'Shut up, not like anything I just said actually mattered to you. Why dont you and your bitch take a shower together, do or dont I dont care.' I say, cutting him off completely.

I pick up my duffel bag and turn from _him_, I see Kendall and James staring at me in shock.

'I'm leaving.' I announced.

Everyone gasped in shock at my words.

'Your quitting the band?!' Kendall asked as he approached me.

'I never said that. I'm moving into a different apartment, I'll still be in the group.' I reply.

'Logie I am sorry about what I did, but we can get past this.' Carlos said, in a begging voice.

'Dont call me that ever again. You are nothing to me. We are not friends, we work together and that's it. I'm staying because its James's dream and Kendall has worked off his ass to get us this far. Our relationship is professional and nothing else.'

With that said, I left the apartment and walked away.

Walked away from love and the hurt that came with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos's POV

I am in what may have been the worst state of depression I had ever been in. The second Logan slammed the door my heart died. The usually loud apartment was completely silent as we stared at the door.

'WHAT THE FUCK CARLOS!' Kendall screamed, making me jump in surprise at the sudden noise.

'I-I di-didn't-' I stutter as I try to explain my unexplainable actions to my clearly pissed off friends.

'Carlos, calm down, take a deep breath, and tell us what happen before you fucked up.' James suggested.

'I was throwing away the trash from my corn-dog and fruit smackers then the Jennifers came and the blonde one kept flirting and touching me, I really tried to tell her to stop. I really did, but then she kissed me! And she is such a good kisser! I caved and kissed her back.' I admit, never feeling so damn ashamed of myself.

'I hope the kiss was worth it, because I think he was serious Carlos. He might really be cutting you off.' Kendall said sympathetically.

I sink to the floor as I let the blonde's word sink in to me. I lost Logan. I was pink and sticky and I was totally heart broken.

'I'm gonna take a shower.' I announced before getting up and heading toward the bathroom. I close and lock the door.

Looking around the restroom and I remember how many wet dreams I'd had about having sex with Logan in here. If you asked me yesterday, I'd say those weren't dreams, they were hopes and goals. Now they were just dreams, dreams that will never come true.

I undressed and looked in the mirror, thinking about how cute Logan was when he got all flustered when ever he saw me shirtless. My eyes water at the thought of never being able to see that face again.

With a heavy sigh I get into the shower, letting the hot water erase the smoothie that was in my short hair. I reached for the shampoo, only to find it wasn't there, it was Logan's and we both used it. Knowing that Logan must've took it with him, I reach for the other bottle and quickly wash my hair.

After my shower I wrap myself into towel and head to my room. The second I entered I felt like I was in the twilight zone; his books were still there and so was his bed and the educational posters, but it wasn't the same feel. I pull on my PJs, my favorite pair, hoping that it would be a while before I leave this room.

I look at his bed for the longest time, imagining that he was there, wrapped up in blankets and making that cute relaxed face. Finally I just give in to my urge and climb into Logan's bed.

I can smell the old spice shampoo on his pillow and it makes me want to cry. So that's what I did, I cried loudly and freely not caring who heard me. Without Logan what do I do? I cant date blonde Jennifer, I knew to her the kiss was nothing but a stunt or something.

I cried myself to sleep that night, and woke up with a hang-over-ish type of headache. I sat up and saw that Logan hadn't magically came back, and that Logan's pillow was soaked in my tears.

After twenty minutes I get a text from Gustavo telling me that we had to record for the music video to Like Nobody's Around. I groan as I get up and get ready, thinking about what to do when I see Logan.

The ride to the studio was awkward for everyone, mainly me. Logan sent Kendall a text saying he got a ride and was already at the studio and waiting. I immediately wonder who he got the ride from.

_'Good thing I didn't give you my virginity, that would have stung, maybe I'll throw it away with some guy.'_

Logan's word rang through my head on the way into Roque Records, the closer we got the more nervous I got.

I see Logan on the table, looking over his lyrics, but he wasn't alone. There was a kinda tall guy, with long black hair and drop out style of clothes with him. Sitting way too close to Logan, if you ask me.

'Guys!' Logan said happily when he looked up and saw us. He ran and pulled James and Kendall into a group hug, leaving me neglected. When they pulled back, Logan still hadn't spared me a glance.

'What's your room number?' Kendall asked my ex-boyfriend.

'Oh its 3J, right above you guys. And guys, let me introduce you to my roommate Beck Oliver. He had a poster on the bulletin board, and I thought why waste more cash just to be lonely? Before I knew it he was helping me unpack.' Logan said, introducing the stranger who nodded when introduced, and crushing my heart.

'Not to be nosy, just out of curiosity, are you gay or straight?' James asked.

'I think love comes in many forms, male or female, it doesn't matter.' Beck responded.

'So...bi.' Kendall said dryly.

'Yup.'

'DOGS!' Gustavo yelled as he and Kelly appeared from his office.

'Two things! One: due to a termite problem, no video today. Two, WHY IS LOGAN DUMPING SMOOTHIES OVER CARLOS ALL OVER TWITTER!' Gustavo yelled, making everyone other than Logan flinch.

'With all due respect Gustavo, but we never went public with our love lives, so no one will think it was anything but a joke. Also, please try not to talk about the past, mainly my past relationship.' Logan said calmly, before walking off.

'It was nice meeting you.' Beck said before he followed Logan.

Everyone's eyes followed them as they left, when the two were out of sight we quickly looked at the shocked producer.

'What did you do?' Gustavo whispered.

Anyone who has met Gustavo knows that if he's whispering, he's three times as pissed as he was when yelling.

'I...kinda...cheated on him.' I say sadly and embarrassed.

'You did what?!' Kelly yelled before beating me with her never missing clipboard.

'HELP!' I begged James and Kendall.

'I think we should help him.' James says calmly while this lady is still hitting me everywhere she can.

'I know, but someone needs to kick his ass for cheating so he wont do it again. Lets just let this play itself out.' Kendall said before he and James sat on the sofa, again, WHILE I'M BEING BEATEN MERCILESSLY!

After about a hour of TOTAL ABUSE, Kelly finally stopped.

'Listen to me Carlos Roberto Garcia, you fucked up. Logan loved you to hell and back, only for you to screw him over. I dont care how famous you are, if you dont fix this, Oh will kill you. They teach assistants how to dispose of a body, including with a meat grinder. Try me.' Kelly was in my face, and looking into my eyes as if she was daring me think she was joking.

'Y-yes ma'am.' I say before running out of the studio in absolute terror.

I need to get Logan back, because if heartbreak doesn't kill me, Kelly sure as hell would.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan's POV

I was in the passenger's seat in Beck's beaten up pick up truck, he said he would never let me drive it. We had just left the studio and I was still a little upset about Gustavo bringing up yesterday's news.

'You wanna talk about it?' Beck asked, breaking the awkward silence I didn't even notice had existed.

'I don't want to, but bottling things up drives me crazy.' I admit.

'Talk to me Roomie.' Beck said encouraging me to tell him about what just happened.

'I had liked Carlos since ninth grade, I didn't plan on telling him ever because he was my straight best friend. One night James and Kendall were fucking loud, really, they were loudly fucking.'

That made the other boy laugh a little.

'Carlos got this great idea of us making sex noises louder than them so they would be quiet. At three in the morning anything is a good idea, so we did. We forgot that when you make sex noise, people assume you had sex. The next day Kendall and James asked about it, we told them it was joke. They didn't believe us, when we convinced them we didn't fuck. That's when they asked if I liked Carlos at all. I lied.'

'But you're terrible liar.' Beck cuts in.

'I know that, so did they. Long story short, they chased me through the Palmwoods, caught me tied me to a chair and pretty much forced me to confess to Carlos. He kissed me and we started dating, three weeks later I think about giving him my V-card-'

'No way! Was he good?' Beck cut in excitedly.

'Let me finish.' I say.

'My bad, continue.' my roommate apologized.

'While I was thinking about it, I think about how bad things could go. What if he gets grossed out, what if he wants one thing only, what if he calls me a slut after. After that, I decide to wait til we say we love each other. Next day, the what ifs are still fucking with me, so it throws me off. We all go to the pool to hang out, I look over and see Carlos kissing his ex girlfriend, who took his virginity. I dropped the book I was reading and everyone got quiet enough for me to fucking her my boyfriend moan into the kiss. I was so pissed and hurt that I poured smoothies on both of them. Went back to the apartment, packed up. The guys got me before I left, Carlos was actually mad about the smoothie.'

'That cheating little bitch.' Beck growled angrily.

'I know, so I punch him in the face, give what may be the best nasty break up speech ever and tell them I was moving out of the apartment. Then I saw your poster. You know the rest.' I say concluding my story.

'That explains almost everything.'

'Did I leave something out?' I asked confusedly. I was sure I went over everything.

'Did you tell Carlos you were gonna fuck someone? Because when he looked at me...' Beck's voice trailed off, letting me fill in the blanks.

'I said it was a good thing I didn't give him my virginity, that I'd give it to some guy.' I say while we pull up in the Palmwoods parking lot.

'Did you mean it? The whole give it away thing.' Beck asked after he had parked.

'The weird thing is...I don't know if I meant it or not.' I answer sadly.

'Well if you did, I'm always here. May not be the dumb-ass that cheated on you, but I've been told I'm great for rebound sex.' Beck says while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

We both immediately laugh at this for good five minutes, when we finally catch our breath and get out of the pick up. Just in time to see my band mates pull up and get out of the car.

I turn to Beck and mouthed 'Fuck my life', making the taller guy giggle.

'Logan!'

I turn and see a certain Latino running to us, and two tall guys following him.

I was about to run the other way, when Beck put his arm around my waist lovingly. What the fuck is he about to do? I had been with him enough to know that he made things up as he goes, and it worked for him...most of the time.

I look up and now Carlos, James and Kendall are right in front of us, no escaping now. I see all of them looking at how Beck is holding me, and for a second I let my imagination tell me that there is a hurt look on Carlos's face.

'Logan, I'm sorry. For kissing Jennifer, for getting pissed when you poured the smoothie on me, for making you think love was overrated and that you didn't mean anything to me. Yes, I cheated, and it was stupid. I know that, and now I'm asking for a second chance. Please.' Carlos begged.

I wanted nothing more than to believe him and forget this ever happened, but my brain wouldn't let me. _A fish always swims, babies always cry and cheaters always cheat._ I thought.

'I can tell you're sorry, and I forgive you, but I cant forget it. You were the first person I ever loved, that's right, I fucking _loved _you Carlos. I was gonna give you my virginity for fucks sake. Then I thought, you didn't love me, I was just a sexual experiment to you. And you proved me right, the second I saw you and that bitch...it fucking killed me. So, I'm gonna do what I said I would, I'm gonna move on.'

'Logie I-'

'I said don't call me that, you don't have the right.' I growl.

'I was your first love, you can't just forget about me.' Carlos's voice was shaking in desperation.

'Actually, he can.'

This time it's Beck who speaks.

'I'm sorry, was I talking to you?' Carlos asked angrily.

'You mess with Logan, you mess with me.' Beck said, squeezing me tighter.

'This has literally less than nothing to do with you.' Carlos argues.

'Really? How about now?'

Before I could say anything Beck's mouth was on mine, he was kissing me. Beck, my roommate who I'd known for less than forty-eight hours, was kissing me in front of my ex boyfriend and best friends.

And I was fine with that!

This was the best kiss ever! He wasn't forcefully dominant with his tongue like Carlos, or totally submissive like my ex girlfriend Camille. He was actually letting me participate in the kiss, without me doing all the work. I was kissing him just as much as he was kissing me.

'Mmmm!' I moaned into his mouth when he groped my ass, with both hands, Carlos never did that.

When Beck pulled away, I made a whiny noise, not wanting the kiss to end. I clear my head and turn and see my shocked band mates. James looked shocked and turned on, Kendall looked shocked and proud, and Carlos looked...broken.

'Am I involved now?' Beck asked calmly.

When he got no answer he scoffed before pulling poor confused little ol' me into the lobby. He hit the button for the elevator, there was that awkward waiting on elevator silence. When the elevator doors did open up we entered, still in silence.

I need to know what just happened, I hate not knowing something. It's why I used read for fun, that and because my love life was non existent at the time.

Apparently Beck was in the same boat as me because he hit the emergency button on the elevator, stopping the elevator completely. I briefly think about how pissed the people waiting for the elevator are. My thought came to an end when I was once again being kissed, but this kiss was different. This kiss had something I never felt from a kiss, not with Camille or Carlos. This was a lustful kiss, a _sinfully _lustful kiss.

This was it, I was gonna do this. Gonna have sex, and move on.

Beck pulled back and rested his forehead on mine as we caught our breath.

'W-what was that?' I asked breathlessly, my eyes never leaving his lips.

'I dont know, but when you knocked on my door I got a instant boner. Thought I just wanted to fuck you, now I'm not so sure.' Beck said in a husky voice.

I swear, his voice, his body, his face, his hair, all in all, Beck was sex on a stick.

'What do you mean? The kiss just now screamed I'm gonna fuck you senseless when we get to the apartment.' I say with what I hope is a flirty smile.

'I hate kissing, find it pointless and a way to distract a virgin while you grope their ass, false advertising if you will.' Beck said before he started kissing the place I never let Carlos near, my neck.

'Oh fuck...If you hate it, why'd you kiss me?' I ask while trying to control my breathing when he ran his hot and wet tongue up my neck and nibbled my earlobe.

'I wanted to, and I fucking loved it. Is the feeling mutual?' Beck asked and pulled back. My body felt cold without his being so close.

'It was the best kiss ever.' I confess before pulling him by the collar til he was pressed against me again.

'So, I guess I'm your some guy.' Beck said as he began to squeeze my ass again.

'I guess you are, or maybe, you can be more than that.' I say before pulling him in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan's POV

Beck and I are making out like there is no tomorrow in the elevator. We had both long forgot about our shirts, that are now thrown into their own respective corners of the elevator.

'Logan, I need you in a bed...right now.' Beck growled lowly into my ear.

'I'm with you.' is my response. I hit the emergency button again, for some reason that gets the elevator going again.

We put on our shirts and wait for the doors to open.

Finally we heard that _PING! _and I was all but dragged out of the elevator and down the hall by the very eager guitarist. I was imagining how sex was going to feel, and if it would help me get over Carlos. My thought are interrupted when Beck came to a sudden stop, causing me to bump into his back.

I was ready to yell at him, or at least ask why he suddenly stopped. I looked ahead of us and saw the worst thing I could possibly see.

James, Kendall and **Carlos **are outside our apartment, and they are all looking at me and Beck.

'I told you that kiss in the parking lot would lead to this.' James says as they all began to approach us.

'W-what do you mean?' I try to ask nonchalantly, and failed epically.

'That you were going to bang your roommate.' Kendall deadpans.

'Were you?' Carlos asked, looking between me and Beck.

'I-I was-'

'Yes we were.' Beck cuts in.

Carlos looks at me, and this time I know I saw sadness in his eyes.

'Did you really mean it, when you said you loved me?' Carlos asked sadly.

'I did.' I say truthfully.

'Did I really hurt you, enough for you to completely stop loving me?'

I wanted to just say yes and pull Beck into the apartment, but something wasn't letting me. Maybe it was my moral compass, but Carlos did make me feel this bad, and he fucked someone other than me too. Maybe-maybe I do still love him...just a little.

'I dont know.' I reply.

There is a moment of silence, none of us actually knowing what to say.

'Ok, this is sad. Carlos is moving in with Beck and Logan, until Logan makes up his mind. Beck and Carlos keep it in their skinnies until Logan says otherwise, whoever he doesn't pick backs off. Me and James fuck like gay rabbits in a empty apartment, and we all fuck happily ever after. Agreed? Good.' Kendall says, leaving no room for anyone to argue.

'When does the keep it in the pants rule start? I was in the middle of something.' Beck asked.

I see the annoyed look that Carlos shoots at him, and have to stop myself from giggling at how cut it was.

'Let Logan decide.' James offers.

All eyes are on me. You'd think with being in a boy band and performing in front of millions, that you are used to being looked at all the time. Well...you would be wrong.

'Um...can we start...today?' I forced out.

'Yes!' Carlos chirped.

'Dammit! Stay out of the apartment for thirty minutes.' Beck groaned as he stomped into the apartment, he was about to shut the door when he stopped.

'Make it an hour, I'm gonna enjoy myself...in more ways than one. Later bitches.' Beck says, putting up the peace sign before closing the door.

'Enjoy your hand you son of-'

Carlos!' I yell before he can finish.

'What? He was actually going to try to fuck you, even asked if it was OK. IN FRONT OF US!' Carlos yelled.

I gave him that look your mom gives you when you lie about cleaning your room.

'Carlos, you fucked Jennifer and bragged about it, then kissed her in front of him. Be quiet before he brings that up, just saying.' James tries to whisper, but I heard him clearly.

Carlos nods in agreement.

'Look Carlos, I know you dont like Beck, which is kinda my fault, but you might like him. Just dont fight him so much, please?' I asked, giving him my puppy dog look, hoping it would work even though we were not dating.

'Fine, no promises.' Carlos sighs.

'Do you need help moving out?' I ask.

'Uh, yeah, but I'm sure that James and Kendall have already packed half my stuff.' Carlos jokes.

I look around and see that the happy couple are indeed not there at all. When did they leave anyway?

'I'll tag along, I need to get my books anyway.' I say. And I really did miss my books, even though I read them all. I like to reread and keep them, in case I forget something. Which rarely happens, but it does happen.

We walked to the apartment together, well sort of, I made sure to keep distance between us.

'Logan, I'm not gonna jump you, or anything. I really hurt you, and it is gonna take a lot for me to re-earn your trust. And I'm Ok with that, but when you do trust me again, I'm not gonna lose you again.' Carlos was looking at in a way hat just...made me melt.

I looked up and saw the elevator, the one I was just in. I felt my face heat up as I remember what Beck and me were doing in there less than five minutes ago. I dont want to be in there with Carlos. It's like having sex with your husband in your boyfriend's bed.

'Hey, Logan?'

'Yeah?'

'Why did you let Beck cover your neck in hickeys, but never even let me kiss you there?' Carlos asked, sounding like a jealous four year old.

'Uh...heat of the moment I guess. Maybe I didn't let you because I knew what it leads to, and I wasn't ready.' I answer thoughtfully as we approach the staircase.

'So you weren't ready with the guy you loved, but you were with a stranger?' Carlos asked accusingly.

'Carlos, I dont want to talk about this right now? I'm not in the mood for this.' I sigh and walk down the steps ahead of him.

'You sure were in the mood with Beck.' Carlos mumbled.

I turn around, completely pissed that he would even go there.

'Ok, look you dare devil wannabe, if you had just been faithful none of this would have happened. W-we could be in our room cuddling, maybe even...' I stop talking before I can put the image in my head. The image that I dreamed about for years, the dream I thought would come true when I started dating Carlos.

'Look, maybe it was low for me to try to have sex right after we broke up, but at least I had the decency to wait til the relationship was over to whore myself around. I was ready to give myself to you, I was always ready. I just didn't know if you were ready to take me.' I confess for the first time.

The whole time I had been blaming myself for Carlos leaving. He left because I was too boring, I didn't satisfy him sexually. He's not even into guys, he just didn't want to hurt my feeling. He must just feel sorry for someone who was so pathetic that he couldn't get a actually gay boyfriend. He wanted to piss off Jennifer and I was there, and I let him use me.

That wasn't the case, it never was. None of this is my fault.

Carlos, this was his fault. He's the one who cheated, he's the jerk. And I guess he knew that before me.

'I know what I did, and it was wrong, I was dead wrong. And I apologized for what I did. You dont even seem to care about how much you hurt me!' Carlos argued as we entered the second floor and made our way to the apartment.

'How much I hurt you?! Or how much I hurt your way too big for you ego?!' I yell while opening the door.

'And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!' Carlos yells before slamming the door.

'Oh, you know what it means! You were so damn butt hurt that when you fucked Jennifer, she was the one fucking you! You probably just wanted to prove to yourself that you were man enough to dominate someone!' I yell.

'You said you wouldn't tell anyone! You fucking promised!' Carlos yelled in a betrayed voice.

'I didn't promise a damn thing! Hello world! Carlos Garcia was Jennifer's little bitch in bed! He fucking cried through sex, and didn't even satisfy her! She had to use a vibrator to do what he couldn't! Carlos Garcia is a BAD LAY!' I announce to anyone within hearing distance, not caring who heard me to be honest.

I really didn't care, not until I saw the tears in Carlos's face. I made the guy I loved cry!

'Oh my- Carlos I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say that.' I apologize, feeling terrible about everything I just said.

Carlos said nothing, just wiped his tears, and looked at me with emotionless eyes.

'Logan if you are trying to make me feel as hurt as I made you feel, the fine, do it. I don't fucking care! I just know that I loved you, and it took one night of me crying after you left, seeing you with Beck and Kelly threatening my life to realize that. So, I'm gonna pack my things, move into your apartment and win you back. And as for the bad lay thing, how the fuck would you know?' Carlos snarled before going into our old room.

I stared at the opened door, thinking about how this will turn out. And for the first time in a while, I have no scenarios. I have no idea what is gonna happen once Carlos is done packing.

And I'm Ok with that.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos's POV

I cant believe him! After I told him about what happened that night with Jennifer, what does he do? Scream at the top of his lungs!

I was so mad at Logan right now, even though I had no right to be. I had ripped his heart out and I guess he was kicking my pride as pay back. I had just got a chance to win back the love of my life, and I'm not gonna fuck it up.

My bags are packed, Logan's books and posters are boxed up, we are getting ready to head down to our new apartment. Beck was here to help, claiming he was there to help his new roommates. But I just know he's using that as an excuse to look at Logan get all sweaty while he carries boxes.

I had just finished putting the last of my boxes in my new room, and I was sooo tired. Between carrying all the boxes, checking out Logan and glaring at Beck for checking out Logan I tired myself out.

'Need help unpacking?'

I turn around and see a sweaty Logan. He was wearing a grey wife-beater and black basketball shorts. He looked so damn fuckable right now, but his neck was still covered in Beck hickeys, so it kinda killed my chances of getting a boner.

'Um...yeah.' I reply awkwardly.

Logan hasn't said anything to me since we got into that argument. I was avoiding him actually, I didn't want to see him and snap at him for what he said and lessen my chances of winning him back.

Logan started helping me put all my clothes on hangers and in the closet while I put my comfortable clothes in my drawer. We were working in a awkward silence. I don't know if he's too mad to talk to me or if he was waiting for me to apologize.

'Carlos, I'm sorry about what I said. It was mean and low blow, I was just so mad...' Logan says suddenly.

'Its ok, what I did makes what you said seem so small. It did hurt though, but not as much as I hurt you.' I reply while looking at him.

'So...are we good?' Logan asked.

'Yes.' I reply with a smile This was the most civil conversation we've had since the break up.

We continue unpacking and a more comfortable silence. Once we finally finish we decide to take a break before we start to put up all Logan's books. Logan threw me a bottle of water from the fridge and we both sat on the couch.

'So does this mean that we are at least friends again?' I ask.

'It means we are roommates, but we could become friends.' Logan sighs.

'Or we could be more.' I said while moving closer to him.

Logan in turn scooted away from me.

'Carlos, I know what you're doing, and it wont work. I dont want to rush back into things, not now. I miss you, very much, but I cant be with you if I dont trust you. I want to be able to know that my boyfriend loves me and that when anyone tries to steal him away from me that I wont need to be worried.' Logan said seriously.

'You can trust me.' I say to him.

'I really cant Carlos, one minute we are cuddling, the next you are kissing your ex. What if she wanted you back? Would I be able to be sure that you would stay with me?' Logan challenges.

I think about it. Jennifer was my first real girlfriend, my first time...and the worst person ever. If she did want me would I leave Logan?

'If she wanted me back...she'd be shit out of luck.' I reply.

Logan laughs a little, God how I've missed that laugh.

'Carlos as much as I love to hear you say that, I still dont really know. Beck was there when you hurt me, and I did feel something for him when we kissed, something I've never felt. Lets just try living with each other, until I know what I want.' Logan offers.

I was bummed that Logan had just basically told me he liked Beck, but he was willing to give me a second chance. That's all I need.

'Ok, but when I win you back, I want to know that you never have to worry about Jennifer or anyone taking me away from you.' I said.

'Do you promise?' Logan asked, sounding so vulnerable I wanted to beat myself for hurting myself.

'I promise- no I swear on my life, I will never hurt you like that again.' I swore as I took his hand in my own.

Logan didn't say a thing, he just moved closer to me and put his head on my shoulder. He was crying, I can feel the tears fall onto my shirt. I may never know if those were tears of happiness, regret, or sadness, but I just held him as he cried.

Eventually Logan fell asleep. I carefully lifted him and was about to carry him into his room, but then Beck walked in.

'Bridal style, I leave for a audition and you two get married.' Beck joked. If it was anyone else I'd have laughed, but for him, I rolled my eyes.

'He fell asleep, I was just taking him to his room.' I explain as I continue to walk to Logan's room. I manage to open the door without hitting Logan's head against anything.

I knew Beck was behind me as I put Logan on his bed, but ignored him.

'So, it seems we got beef.' Beck says.

'We sure do.' I growl silently before me and Beck walk out of Logan's room.

'I dont like you.' I say when we get the living room.

'Feelings mutual.' Beck back fires calmly.

'You dont even like him.' I snarl.

'I actually, if I didn't I'd have told him that I only wanted to fuck, and I wouldn't have kissed him in the elevator.'

My blood boils when he says that he's kissed my Logie.

'You have no chance, I know Logan. I've known him since we were kids, you haven't known him a full week.' I say confidently.

'True, but I've never cheated on him, or anyone. So that already puts me neck and neck with you. Doesn't it.' Beck says smugly.

I dont care what I have to do, or who I have to compete with, I will win Logan back. And no one, not even this bitch, will stop me.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan's POV

The sun shines through the window of my new room which is now a replica of my old one, minus my books. Wait what? My room was full of boxes last time I checked, and why am I even in here? Last thing I remember was talking to Carlos.

Carlos.

Of course Carlos carried me to bed. He used to do it every time I fell asleep on the couch when we were dating.

I got up and put on my jog suit, I was supposed to meet up with James at the park to go on our morning jog. Back before Carlos and I started dating when ever I was upset over Carlos I'd work off the stress with James. I guess you could say he was my closest friend out of the three.

I opened my room door and it was instant crazy town.

'Hey Roomie, I made you breakfast! Eggs, bacon and toast.' Beck said running up to me out of nowhere before pushing me into the kitchen. There was a girly and romantic set table.

'Umm I'

I get cut off by Carlos running into the kitchen and shoving Beck away from and taking his place by my side.

'Sup Logie! Hope you didn't mind me unpacking for you, I was thinking we could go on that jog with you. Dont need you going around by yourself, could get kidnapped.' Carlos said.

'I was going with James. And I wont get kidnapped.' I say.

'OK then... I will have your books put up before you get back.' Carlos says.

'Wow thanks.' I say with a smile.

'I'll have lunch ready, maybe even a picnic in the park.' Beck says.

'OK...bye.' I say awkwardly as I leave the apartment, after grabbing some bacon and toast of course.

'That was weird.' I say to myself before heading to the park. I had finished my to go breakfast before I got to the park, I saw James on the bench where we always meet up.

I walk up to James, who was smiling like Cheshire cat.

'The face you're making says Kendall gave you some last night.' I say with a smirk.

'Please, he gave me everything, and he gave me what else he had this morning.' James says happily.

'Well glad to see how much you and Kendall miss me and Carlos.' I joke.

'Whatever lets get to running, I got a horny blond waiting for me.' James brags.

'Lucky you, I have a ex and potential new boyfriend waiting for me.' I say with a sigh before we began to run.

This is what I need. Just a moment a silence, no fast beating heart or thoughts screaming in my head. Just running and tiring my body out. James and I ran for about thirty minutes before we were back to the same spot.

'Man I needed that!' I breath out.

'I'm sure you do. Seriously man how you holding up?' James asked seriously.

'I dont know. I still hurt when I think about Carlos being with Jennifer, but if I was really over him I wouldn't even care. And Beck is...well he's Beck, so straight forward and we have established there's a physical attraction, but I hardly know him.'

'I think you need to fuck them.'

'WHAT!?' I shout.

'Its what I did with Kendall. I was crushing on him, so I nutted up and told him. It was awkward at first, but one day he walked up and kissed me and said he wanted to give this a try. So we banged and fucked happily ever after. Maybe you need to fuck them, and who ever it feels right with is the man of your dreams.' James totaled up as we headed back to the Palmwoods.

'I guess that makes sense, but the problem is who do I...do first? If its Beck then I'll feel bad about Carlos, and if its Carlos I'll feel bad about Beck, and I'd be going against what I said when I left.' I reason.

'How about...who ever sets the mood first. Dont tell them about it, just let who ever does it, do you.' James smirks.

I had to think about it. In a way it was mean to play this kinda game, but on the other hand I cant think of any other alternative. I do feel something from both of them, and what they dont know wont hurt them.

Beck probably wont even care, but Carlos...

'Fine, whoever sets the mood first.'


	8. Chapter 8

James's POV

I was whistling as I unlocked the the door to apartment 2J, I was expecting to see Kendall in some sexy position like I had every morning since Logan and Carlos moved out.

Instead of Kendall naked and spread eagle on the couch It was Kendall running around the living room(fully dressed) and Jo chasing him with the broom.

_What is she doing here? What is she doing in America? Why is she chasing my boyfriend? And since when did we own a broom?_

'I'm sorry Jo, but this wont work!' Kendall yelled from behind the couch, Jo in front of the couch.

'Yes it will! You are confused! So I'm gonna beat the straight back into you!' Jo yelled before swinging the broom at Kendall who dodged it of course.

'GUYS!' I yell, seeing this was getting a bit too real.

Jo and Kendall turn and look at me, Kendall in relief, Jo in hatred.

'You little shit!' she screamed before throwing the broom at me, successfully hitting me in the stomach.

'Arrgh!' I yelled.

I didn't have time to think about how much that hurt because Jo had tackled me and pinned me to the floor.

'You stole my boyfriend!' she yelled.

'Boo hoo! You were cheating on him bitch!' I yelled.

Jo's face was priceless, like a king who got a shit pie.

'I did not.' Jo said her voice shaking and her grip loosening enough for me to shove her off me and stand up.

'Little bitch.' I groan as I rub my stomach where she had hit me with the broom. Kendall is at my side a second later.

'I never cheated on him.'

I looked up and see Jo standing like lioness protecting her cubs.

'Like hell, I dont like Jett, but he had no problem with ratting you out. All that sexting you and him did, he sent them all to Kendall via email.' I say with a smirk.

Jo looked crushed Kendall looked shocked

'No he didn't.' Kendall said.

'Remember when Carlos smashed my laptop when he fell on it and you let me use yours? You had a habit of not logging out, I was using the computer when Jett sent the emails. I sent it to me and deleted it from your inbox.' I explained before turning back to the still acting Jo.

'You're bluffing.' she dared.

'So you wouldn't suck Jett like Popsicle on a summer's day?' I smirk.

'Arrgh! This is not over Diamond! Kendall still loves me!' Jo screeches before stomping out of the door.

'I think it is you two timing little bitch!' I shouted at the re treating blond.

'James?' Kendall says.

'Yeah babe?' I reply.

'Why didn't you tell me Jo was cheating on me?'

_Oh. Snap._

'Uumm...'

'You knew for, what was it, three weeks that Jo was cheating on me and you didn't say anything?! I was sending letters, flowers, texts! I wrote songs for her and you knew that she was cheating!' Kendall yelled.

'Kendall I'm sorry, but think about it. I liked you and I told you that before I got the email, you would have thought I was just lying to get you to like me.' I reason the best I could.

'So you had that little trust in me? I know we weren't together then, but we were best friends! I would have believed you James. I know you James, as much as you love me you wouldn't lie about that.' Kendall said lovingly.

'I wanted to tell you, I really really did. I wanted to fly with you to Jo's place and watch you dump the bitch. You always felt like she was cheating too, but wouldn't let yourself believe it.' I say as I step closer to him.

'I know...I just feel stupid, it must have been obvious to everyone but me.' Kendal mumbled before hugging me and burying his face in m neck.

'Its OK Kendall, remember how I was with Lucy? I had no chance at all and everyone said so, but I kept trying. I know I made a fool of myself and that wasn't so bad.' I offer as we pull apart and sit on the orange couch.

'Yeah I remember, I still dont like her though.' Kendall joked as he cuddled up against my side.

'Is someone jealous?' I tease, happy I wasn't stuck in the dog house.

'Just a little bit.' Kendall replied.

'Guess what?' I say as I remember what I wanted to tell my blonde beauty.

'What?'

'Logan wont be a virgin soon.' I say with a smile.

'And how do you know that?'

'He wanted some advise and I told him to have sex with whoever gets him in the mood first. Whoever it feels right with is who he'll pick.' I explain.

'I hope it works, otherwise Logan might kill you.'


End file.
